Belle of the Ball
by Teddybearwithfangs
Summary: What if Edward Met Bella during 1932 in Hoquiam, she was already a vampire travelling with Emmett, Alice and Jasper save the Day and Rosalie chooses to become a vampire? Mayhem may ensue but don't worry its going somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

1932, Hoquiam -

**Edwards POV- **

_Will this torture ever end?_

If there was any way for me to atone for my sins this ought to count towards it in some measure. I was stuck in this room with over one hundred humans, as they ruthlessly assaulted me with there mouth watering scent that drives me mad, making my throat burn like an African savannah during he middle of summer. The endless chatter of their trivial thoughts was more annoying than the conversations going on in the banquet hall. There thoughts went something like this-

"_I wonder if he's noticed that I'm alone, maybe I should go speak to him, but he doesn't look like he wants to talk. Oh…. the things I'd like to do that don't necessarily involve talking! (Mental Swoon)"_

"_Look at all the females staring at him, he thinks he's so big, well if they were looking at me like that you'd bet that I wouldn't be here with this cow whose making eyes at everyone else in the room!" _

"_The doctor hasn't even notice that the colour of my dress matches his eyes." _Well at least I'm not the only one that has to put up with comments like this, Carlisle gets his fair share too, I don't understand how the fact that he is married doesn't mean anything to the humans.

I went back to tuning them out. I really hate these public appearances, of course I had the option of staying home, but Esme still needs some help in large crowds and Carlisle is busy keeping up the charade by mingling.

While I was picking at my food to make I look like I was eating, something very interesting happened, the room went silent and still. All eyes turned to the front of the room and I decided to follow suit looking over all the round tables, past the gleaming vases full of flowers, below the glittering chandeliers and through the masses of seated humans the men in tuxes and the women in sparkling gowns and towards the main entrance where two people stood.

A quiet muttering began around the room and although the humans didn't want the new comers to hear what they were saying, I knew that the man and woman could hear their every word, breath and heartbeat….they were vampires.

I felt Esme stiffen next to me and Carlisle took her hand. All the human males' eyes went straight to the female as the man helped her remove her coat as a gentleman should. Once the long white coat was removed I could see that she was wearing a deep midnight blue floor length silk gown. It fitted her curves perfectly and clung to her in all the right places, accenting her pale skin. Her deep mahogany hair so dark that it almost looked black curled loosely past her shoulders to just below her waist. Her hands were sheathed in long white gloves that ended past her elbow and a sparkling diamond choker wrapped around her neck. A cape of transparent shinning blue material draped from one shoulder to the other dipping low to show some skin at the back while remaining tasteful, sparkling silver thread was woven into it. Her immortally beautiful face almost glowed when she smiled showing her perfectly straight, white and deadly teeth. The only makeup she wore was mascara on her incredibly long lashes and her full lips were shining with the help of a little tinted gloss. While small tasteful diamonds shone from her ears. She looked like an angel and it was hard to believe that she was one of us when her soul seemed to shine so brightly, absorbing the light around her and emitting it only brighter.

The other vampire with her was huge, about six foot nine, and had an excess of muscles. He wore a black tux and while looking immortally beautifully he was paled next to her magnificence. He had dark curly hair that almost hung in his eyes and a wide grinning smile like the one that she wore as they seemed to be enjoying some sort of personal joke.

I decided to tune into their thoughts.

"_You're going to give some poor human male a heart attack, sis!"_

"_Ha Ha, very funny. Besides you bought me this dress and it seemed rude not to wear it at the next appropriate event."_

It was strange I read his mind like I would anyone else's, but then I heard her voice through his mind, like she was speaking to him, which was entirely plausible considering that we were vampires. I tried to listen specifically to her thoughts, nut there was nothing, I felt like I was trying to read the thoughts of a tree, they just weren't there!

"_Hey look there's other vamps out tonight, cool."_

"_I believe that the blond one would be the Infamous Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the woman is Esme Cullen his loving and devoted wife. The other bronze haired man is Edward, Cullen by default, but he is currently pretending to be Esme's brother, so his public name is Edward Masen, oh and he's a mind reader so be careful what your thinking Emmett."_

"_Well we should get this night over with, time to mingle."_

"_Let me guess you won't be leaving my side all night?"_

"_Offcourse, I don't want you snacking on innocent bystanders."_

"_Your vote of confidence is overwhelming."_

"_Hey I'm just looking out for you Belle. I know that you don't want to hurt any one and besides a lady shouldn't be unaccompanied, there's dangerous men lurking, he he!"_

"_Whatever."_

I was mildly disturbed that they seemed to know that much about us. The two of them began mingling and as promised Emmett linked his arm around hers in a friendly non-romantic manner and watched her very closely for any sign that she might loose it. Judging from the conversations that they had with humans they were apparently orphans that had lived here in Hoquiam the past three years and had moved away a year ago, they supposedly had just returned from a vacation to Asia, about two months before we arrived. She was apparently 18 and he was 22. The town respected them and they were independently wealthy as well as popular among the town's folk. They played there human charade exceptionally well and after watching them for a few minutes I turned back to Carlisle and Esme.

"The woman seems to know a lot about us."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle and Esme spoke in unison.

I quickly explained the brief mental conversation that had taken place between them and what I had learned from the minds and words of humans.

Carlisle breathed in sharply in shock, "look at there eyes…there vegetarians."

"Oh my, the only others we have ever come across were Tanya's Coven. Maybe we should invite them to sit with us?" Esme mused.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV-

It's a good thing that Vampires can't fall asleep otherwise I might have seriously offended the mayor. His conversation on the economy was becoming a mix of angry and passionate as he argued with the bank manager who seemed intent on disagreeing with everything Mayor Harmon had to say. As the mayor got more and more annoyed a blush began spreading over his cheeks, his pules spiked into double time and he began sweating, releasing a mouth watering scent. Emmett, bless his vampiric non-soul was always looking out for me and as he sensed the tension in my body he squeezed my arm as a subtle reminder to behave and he shot me a look of sympathy and understanding, he remembered what it was like to be young. Emmett's self control wasn't anywhere near perfect and mine was usually a lot better than it currently was, but lately something had been bothering me and he knew that it was distracting me. The only problem was he didn't know what it was and I couldn't bring myself to tell him.  
My older brother in all the ways that truly matter was about to politely excuses us from the conversation when we both saw the other female vampire, Esme, moving towards us smiling.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I was wondering if the two of you would like to join me and my family for a drink, we would all be very interested to hear about Asia."

"Of course we would like to join you, if you'll excuse my sister and I, Mayor Harmon." Emmett gave a polite nod of his head and we followed Esme to her brother and husband.

My brother pulled out a chair for me and I took a seat between him and Edward.

For a few minutes there was an award silence, as we all took each other in. But little did the others know that Edward and I were having almost a physic battle as he tried to read my thoughts and I rummaged around in his head.

Emmett acting like the laid back social buffoon he is at home said to Edward, " You can always hear peoples thoughts right,"

"Yes?"

"You mean even when they, " shooting a look at Carlisle and Esme, "Ya Know....."

Much to my relief He Laughed with a subtle hint of sarcasm, "Unfortunately yes, even then.' All at once the tension at the table melted away and we began a casual conversation, Emmett and I made up fascinating stories of our trip to Asia, as we pretended to be human.

Emmett and I made our farewells and left the party to go home and change. When we reached the edge of the city I hooked off my heels and hitched up my dress as we ran back home. While the trees were racing past I thought about our new friends.

Carlisle was kind and was in all truths a very interesting person to talk to, but then again hard not to have some good stories after over 200 years. Esme seemed very motherly and loving. Luckily Emmett toned it down after his first comment and didn't embarrass us any further, although I could see Edward grimace every now and again at one of Emmett's thoughts.

And on the subject of Edward...he was fascinating to say the least. Stunningly beautiful (in a guy way), intelligent, funny and I don't know how to describe it, almost compelling.  
Looking into his eyes was like swimming in honey, They were almost mesmerizing with their golden hues. All that with his velvet voice and wow...just wow. Sometime during the night I decided to take a little wander through his mind, I learned that he was kind, protective and helpful towards others. But on the inside he was drowning, Carlisle and Esme had no idea to the depths of his pain, he thought of the people he had murdered, weather they were good people or not didn't matter..he had taken their lives.  
When I heard this my un-beating heart was pained, longed to comfort him and tell him that he shouldn't continue to blame himself.

I remember watching him talk, his lips brushing together as they articulated words that came out like crushed velvet, I wanted to kiss him...wait what did I just think.  
Kiss him, I had just met him.  
Weird.  
I decided to change to a safer path of thought, like how we had all agreed that Emmett and I would go home to change and then meet them at their place so that we could all go hunting together. We had to be very careful about what we said with so many humans around so we fitted it into a carefully constructed sub-text as we were leaving...leaving had been surprisingly difficult. When I left Edwards presence I almost felt a sense of loss.  
Great here I go Again.  
Wait, I'll be seeing him shortly, a pulse of exhilaration filled me as I smiled contentedly.

"You're in a good mood." My brothers voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back into the real world.

'I'm sorry dose that bother you?" Heavy on the sarcasm.

"No, it's just weird since we spent over 3 hours in a room packed to the rafters with mouth watering humans."

'I had a good time, that's all."

"You know what, I decided that I don't like you being in a good mood.'

"Charming.' again, more sarcasm.

"I wouldn't have a problem if I didn't think that this sudden attitude adjustment had something to do with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Does it?"

"No,' I lied, "why would you think that?"

"just because the two of you were looking at each other all night."

"really, he was looking at me?"

"Ha, I KNEW it!"

"You don't know anything."

"it's a shame you can't blush, you'd be as red as a tomato. I can't wait till tonight, Edwards going to have some fun reading my thoughts." We entered our house and I stormed up to my room. Taking off the dress and hanging it up I threw on a pair of black slacks and a black button down blouse. I took of my nice jewellery and replaced it with my usual gold crucifix. Sliding my feet into my hunting boots and shaking out my hair letting it flow freely, I left my room slamming my door.

I stormed back down the stairs and when I saw Emmett waiting I slunk into a predatory crouch and sprang. he saw me coming and tried to flip me off but my knee jerked up getting him straight in the face.

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!'

"Pay back for the last comment you made.'

"Wow, late reactions sis?"

"No, but I didn't want to attack you wearing a dress."

"Come on short stuff, let's go out to dinner with our new friends. Oh and don't worry I won't think anything or say anything or imply it... or mine it, your secrets safe with me."

We ran for 15 minutes west through the woods until we caught the scent that they were purposely going to leave for us. We followed it to a mansion that was white with gold accents, it was beautiful, just like the bronze haired angle waiting outside on the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is finally done, actually it was written a while ago but then it got lost somewhere on the pc so I had the re-write it. Sorry that it is shorter than the other chapters but them running seemed like a god place to stop it, build suspense. **_

_**and a special thanks to-**_

stepuplover123

bunnixoxoluv

LibraryChild

_**for reviewing, favourite and watching. love to you all as well as anyone who actually reads the story. sorry for being slow with updating but the end of the school year was CRAZY, thabks for putting up with me.**_

_**ENJOY!!!**_

**Esme's POV- **

After changing Carlisle and I went out on to the front porch to find Emmett sitting up on the rail while leaning against one of the support posts. But what really surprised me was that Edward and Bella were both sitting on the porch swing…the same porch swing…next to each other…hands almost touching…chatting like old friends…staring deeply into each others eyes…smiling…yes… Edward smiling…I almost fainted, I haven't seen him with such a genuine smile on his face since he came back from his nomadic time…she makes him happy…love maybe……………….

Wait no I'm reading too much into this.

The three sitting all stood and we began to head into the forest, and I noticed with a little start that being with these other two vampires felt easy, right.

"Race Ya!" Bella said, clearly speaking to Edward.

"Would you like a head start?" Edward replied chuckling.

"Would you?" She had a slightly sarcastic bite in her tone but a joking light in her eyes.

"Ok, children, how about neither of you have a head start and we make this a nice official race?" Emmett suggested.

"Kay."

"Sure."

"Carlisle, Esme would you both be obliged to help judge this race?"

"Off course."

"Ok, here is how it's goanna go down," Emmett said rubbing his mitts together.

"Yeesh Em, you sound like you're planning to rob a bank in Gotham city."

"As long as Bella's done interrupting lets continue, Carlisle and I are goanna run about 30 miles in the straightest path we can possibly manage where we will wait to declare the winner. I'll give Esme my watch and at 11:30 you release the hounds. Now onto the Nag's, Ouch, Hey, Bella mum said it's not ok to hit. Don't roll your eyes at me. Since your age sensitive, Jingle Bells and Angst boy I want to make this perfectly clear, there will be no hitting, kicking, scratching, bitting, maiming, licking, kissing, hugging, tearing, ripping shredding or Burning. At least not where any of us can see you. Basically you run as fast as you can, following our scent until one of you has gloating rights for the rest of the rest of eternity and the other will have to attend years of expensive therapy, got it?"

15 minutes after Emmett and Carlisle took off I started, "Ready, Set….GO!"

And like bullets out of a gun they were gone.

**Emmett's POV- **

The casual conversation between Carlisle and I had dissolved into a comfortable silence, so I decided to think about Bella. I don't think that I've seen her this happy in a long time, smiling and laughing, it made her seem more beautiful. And yet there was a pain in my chest, maybe it was because I wasn't the one making her happy. I mean I've never wanted a romantic relationship with her, not to say that she isn't drop dead gorgeous. But she always has and always will be a little sister to me and on the topic of my role of big brother if this Edward even thinks about a romantic relationship with Belle he had better talk to me first since her father isn't alive. I wouldn't try to stop them either, she deserves happiness and if the only way she can get it is with Edward then I'll try to like him, even if I think he's a bit of a Pansy.

The sound of feet lightly brushing the forest floor brought me back to reality. I could recognize Bella's footfalls but these weren't hers. Edward suddenly burst through the trees with a panicked expression.

"Where's Bella!" I demanded.

"I don't know she seemed to pick up a scent that I didn't smell then took off running north, I thought you might know what was going on."

"You let her out of your sight."

"Emmett It might not be dangerous, if Edward didn't sense anything."

"Of course he didn't, she has the best sense of smell I've ever encountered." Then a scream rang through the forest and all to birds took to the sky, the next thing I knew I was running.

_**CHAPTER 4 COMMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU SOON.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV-

Screw the race, if this is what it thinks it is…well as I said, screw the race.

I followed the scent through the trees, gaining on it. Then I saw what I was looking for. I crouched down, and sprang, knocking the person off of their feet, as a growl ripped up my throat, they screamed.

Then I rolled to the side laughing, as a very angry pixy glared at me. "God Alice, some physic you are, how could you not see me coming?"

"You know exactly why I couldn't see you coming Bella."

"Awwww, Ali, don't be like that." I pleaded. "You, Know you missed me."

"Yeah ok, I missed you a bit." She said before tackling me into a ferocious hug.

Suddenly Emmett burst through the trees, assessed the situation, before picking up the pixie for a bear hug which she gladly returned.

"Pixie, you back!" em chuckled.

"Yep, Yep, Yep.' She trilled.

"So is Jasper here?' I asked, thinking about the blonde scarred vampire that was Alices mate.

"Of course I am." I turned seeing the calming face of jasper.

"Jazzy! I ran to him and hugged him. I had missed Jasper and Alice so much, Alice was my best fried and sister, while jasper was like my other older brother, my older calmer not stupid brother.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat; I turned and saw the rest of the Cullen's.

"Well Carlisle, Esme, and Edward I would like to introduce you to the other two member of our coven, Alice and Jasper."


End file.
